


Borrowed Time

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, episode 3.06, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's still reeling from the aftermath of the bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many feelings about this episode I think this was my way attempting to work through just a few of the ones going on in their heads. I couldn't even sleep until I got this out of my head.

Steve wandered around the living room, picking up things and moving them around. He'd run out of things to clean hours ago, but he couldn't stay still. The adrenaline had worn off, but the edginess hadn't, leaving him unable to sit down and jumping every time his phone had so much as buzzed.

The only call had been from Cath, telling him she'd been called in for a briefing on the terrorist cell--the downside of calling someone in Naval Intelligence for help on a case. Not that it really mattered--she wasn't really who he wanted to see tonight.

He checked his watch; the dance should've been over an hour ago. He hadn't thought to ask if Danny was taking Grace home, or if he had her for the night. He really hadn't thought to ask anything; he'd been too busy holding back a flood of biblical proportions in his brain.

The moment he'd seen that red light on Danny's chest, time had slowed to a crawl and sped to hyper speed all at once. Which wasn't scientifically possible, but there was no other way to describe it. It felt like it took forever for the bomb squad to get there, but at the same time it was as if the last minutes he might spend with Danny were flying by at the speed of light.

Hearing Danny's story, that his life had been saved by 9/11...Steve still didn't know what to do with that hours later. How someone like Danny could carry that around was mind boggling. No wonder he was so dedicated. And no wonder his marriage failed--what wedding vows could compete with that kind of weight? Certainly not someone like Danny--he'd see that as validation of everything that had made him become a cop.

And then there was Danny telling him to leave. As if he would. Ever. What would be the point? So he could go on living without the other half of himself? No thanks. He'd done enough walking around like a shell before he'd met Danny Williams. Steve wasn't about to volunteer to go back to that.

He could live with this casual thing between them. He could live with an open arrangement, seeing whoever they wanted even as they were hooking up half the time. He could live with just about anything Danny wanted, as long as he didn't have to live without Danny himself.

The front door opened without a knock, and Steve turned around, in the middle of rearranging things on the coffee table, to see Danny walking in, the door clicking closed quietly behind him. He had worn a suit, and Steve's mouth went dry as he took in how good Danny looked, no tie, shirt open just enough to make Steve want to rip it off.

"How was the dance?" Steve asked when Danny stopped halfway between the door and the couch, but said nothing.

"Great," Danny said, his smile loosening a little of the fist around Steve's heart. "Grace is the best dancer in all of Hawaii."

"She with Rachel?"

Danny nodded. "The Mother Daughter Breakfast apparently follows the Father Daughter Dance."

"Sorry you didn't get to spend more time with her." Considering what Danny did to protect her every day, it was cosmically unfair that he didn't get to spend most of his free time with Grace.

"I'll see her tomorrow afternoon."

Steve took a step forward, then stopped, a little uncertain of what to do with Danny standing there, looking like an epic trilogy of thoughts were going through his head. Steve wasn't the 'you want to talk about your feelings' type, and as much as he thought Danny might need to talk, he wasn't really sure how to make anyone deal with eleven years of that much shit. "You want a beer?" he asked after a moment.

"No," Danny said, moving suddenly, crossing the room with speed, "I don't want a beer."

Before Steve could ask anything else, Danny was on him, his lips taking Steve apart as fast as his hands were taking Steve's clothing apart. Steve didn't even realize they were moving until the couch took his legs out from under him and he was sitting on it, bare-assed, his pants around his ankles.

Danny was stripping so fast Steve could feel the breeze from the fabric being tossed everywhere. Then Danny was on him again, straddled across Steve's thighs, knees tight on either side of Steve's hips. Danny's mouth was hot and demanding, somehow reminding Steve of that same desperation on Danny's face in the last few moments before the bomb was disarmed, moments that he'd never forget, no matter how much he'd like to erase them from his mind forever.

He'd come so close to losing Danny today, so close to the only thing that kept him human on his worst days being gone in the blink of an eye.

"You're insane," Danny said, lips trailing down Steve's cheek, stopping by his ear to add, "you know that?" before continuing on to Steve's neck.

"Not insane," Steve replied, fingers digging into Danny's back, his mouth busy marking Danny's shoulder one inch at a time.

Danny's laughter was a mere puff of air against Steve's skin. "What sane person stays put when a bomb's about to blow up when they can run?"

Steve gripped the back of Danny's head, tugging on it until Danny looked him in the eye. "That's sane compared to how I'd be if you'd died," Steve said in a low voice, fear and the near loss driving a confession that even alcohol hadn't managed to get out of him in three years. "I can't..." He looked for the words to describe all the ways in which he'd fall apart if that happened, but the words didn't exist.

He didn't need them, though. Not with Danny, of course not with Danny, who just searched Steve's face and _got_ it. Something in Danny's face changed, moving through his body into the way his hands gentled against Steve's skin, then into the whole tension in Danny's body, melting it into something hotter and more fluid.

The desperation seemed to seep out through Danny's toes, but the look on his face was more intense than before--if a little less wild. "You're still insane," Danny said, but his tone said something completely different, something that sounded a lot more like an endearment than a condemnation of Steve's sanity.

"If I am," Steve said slowly, responding to the hidden meaning he thought was in there somewhere, "I don't want to change. Not one bit."

Danny's smile was brilliant for the second before he pressed their lips together again. Steve pulled him closer, frowning when Danny moved away, until he realized Danny was reaching for the drawer in the coffee table, finding the lube Steve had taken to hiding there since the Post Cook Out Disaster of 2011.

He did not, Steve noticed, his cock twitching at the thought, pull out the condoms that were also in the drawer.

"Danny--"

"You were going to die from a bomb for me, Steven. Do you really think a condom is necessary?"

He knew Danny wouldn't hesitate to grab one if Steve said yes. But...he also knew they were both clean and careful. And given everything that had happened, he really wanted to feel Danny. All of Danny.

"No."

The smile was back, even more brilliant than before, and then Danny's lips were on him again. Steve felt Danny moving against him, cock almost painfully hard when he realized Danny was prepping himself.

Then Danny was lowering himself onto Steve's dick, and Steve's brain almost whited out completely, the combination of that sensation with nothing between them, and everything that had happened that day almost too much to process.

He pressed up into Danny's body, teeth sinking into Danny's shoulder as they moved together, frantic, clawing at sweat-dampened skin. Steve couldn't help the torrent of images going through his mind of Danny telling that story as his life ticked away one second at a time, the bomb between them worse than any physical barrier.

He'd almost lost Danny today. He didn't want to ever have to go through that again. He wanted, no, _needed_ this, needed Danny all around him to remind him he wasn't gone. He was right there, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Ever. Not if Steve had his way.

He thrust up hard one last time, coming with Danny's skin muffling his cry. He lapped aimlessly at Danny's shoulder as he felt Danny tense and shudder, warm wetness between them that just made Steve want to pull Danny that much closer.

"Don't leave," Steve said into Danny's shoulder, arms holding Danny tight.

"Not going anywhere," Danny said, still sounding blissful. "Comfy right here."

"No," Steve said, managing to raise his head enough to meet Danny's eyes. "Don't _leave_."

He saw the exact second the full meaning hit Danny, the understanding clear in his eyes just before his face relaxed into a smile. "Never wanted to in the first place," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

They'd both been such idiots. And it had taken a bomb--literally--to wake them up. Thank God it hadn't been too late. They had a chance to right everything they'd been doing wrong before today, when by all rights they should both be dead.

If this was borrowed time, Steve intended to keep borrowing, begging or stealing it, because he wasn't giving it up. Not now.

With everything they'd put out there for others, they deserved to borrow time for decades to come.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
